Conventional infant support structures provide support for a child or infant. Some examples of such infant support structures include, but are not limited to, seats, booster seats, infant seats, and high chairs. Sometimes a parent or caregiver desires to use a particular seat or booster seat with different support structures.
Depending on the different support structures, the manner in which the seat is used with a support structure varies. In one implementation, a seat can be coupled to a frame that is supported on the ground. In another implementation, a seat is coupled to a support structure such as a chair and one or more straps are used to couple the seat to the chair. To the extent that straps extend from the seat, when the seat is to be coupled to a frame, the straps may interfere with the coupling between the seat and the frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant support structure that facilitates the different uses of the structure with different supports. The need also exists for an infant support structure that has a strap or coupler system that is easily used and does not interfere with the use of the seat.